


Sex, Drunk, and Sabotage

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Drunk Oral Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray is finally getting married, but he cannot find his brother, who is to be his best man. Little does he know that he is drunk and upstairs with a bridesmaid.





	1. The Worst Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what actually happened at Ray Davies wedding.

"Where's Dave?" Ray asked the other ushers. Everyone was looking their best in their tuxedos for Ray and Rasa's wedding, and yet one of the most important participants was missing, Ray's best man, and brother, Dave.

The ushers muttered to each other, and finally, Mick said he'd seen Dave at the open bar with one of the bridesmaids.

"He was really getting pissed, and she seemed really into you brother." Mick added. 

Ray could feel his blood pressure rising and knew if Rasa knew this she would go on and on about how her dream wedding wasn't perfect. He could just hear her now! Looking at his watch, he thought he might have to have one of the other guys fill in for Dave, but who? 

As he stood thinking, Dave had taken the missing bridesmaid upstairs. Both were pissed and in need of a good fucking, so she fell back on the first bed she saw, and spread her legs. Dave lifted up her dress, and pulled down her silky knickers to reveal a glistening pink slit that was just waiting for Dave's tongue. Burying his face, clumsily, he began licking and probing her little snatch, and she arched her back with a small cry as he made he come with his tongue repeatedly. 

As drunk as Dave was, he was still hard as a rock, and slid his tuxedo trousers off as he mounted this girl. Teasing her folds with the tip of his cock, she reached and grabbed Dave and he took that as a sign she wanted him bad.

Sliding his thick cock into the girl, who's name he couldn't even remember, he let out a grunt. Her tight walls, slick from him tonguing her and her own juices, gripped his cock, and she held tight to the quilt on the bed.

Thrusting his hips, Dave began moving quickly, her crying out. Eventually, he was nailing her to the bed with his cock, Dave having to put his hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming!

She came multiple times, each time bringing Dave closer, until finally, inside he snapped like an elastic band that was taut with desire, and filled the bridesmaid with his his thick come as his orgasm slammed into him. 

After that, Dave felt light headed and passed out on top of the bridesmaid he'd just fucked. She managed to inch her way out, find a mirror, and make herself presentable, even as Dave's come rolled out into her knickers. She'd heard about the Davies boys, and she wasn't disappointed, though she thought it was a shame Ray was tying the knot. She would have loved to have both, if given the chance.

Going back out to the wedding, one of the ushers came up to her and asked if she had seen Dave. 

"Dave? No, no I haven't" She lied, in an attempt to save her reputation. No one could know what had just gone on between the two.

"Well, he was at the bar with you.." 

"We had some drinks, yes, but I don't know where he got off too." With a shrug, she walked off to get another drink.


	2. Ray Let's Dave Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is over at Dave's place yelling and lecturing Dave about his bad behavior. Eventually, he punches his brother in the eye. Will the Davies brothers be the same?

"Dave, I don't think I can ever forgive you for this!" Ray bellowed. He'd found his brother passed out without any trousers on, and he'd admitted he had fucked one of the bridesmaids, though he would not confess to which. He didn't have to, it was the only one missing.

"I only plan on being married once, and you were supposed to be my best man. Rasa is heartbroken her wedding wasn't perfect, and I am at an emotional level, I never thought possible!" Ray shouted again.

"You let me down, my flesh and blood, my own brother whom I trusted, couldn't do this one thing!" Ray spat as he pointed his finger at the object of his disdain.

Dave just took the abuse, for he was in the wrong, though he would never admit that out loud,

"You're a fucking child, Dave, a selfish fucking child!" If there was one thing Dave hated is was being called a child by his older brother and it happened all the time!

"We are not that difference in age, except you were born a square old man, and I was born beautiful and can pull anyone I want!" Dave shouted back. 

"Someone has to take care of you! You made me the old man that I am, always saving your neck. This time you've gone to far, though. I can't forgive you for this!"

"You already told me that, Ray, and, I would never ask for your forgiveness. Ray, you will be in wedded bliss, while I am alone in the flat that we used to both live in. Forgive me for not shedding a tear for you." Dave's reply was riddled in sarcasm, causing Ray to give his brother a black eye.

"Aaah, my fucking eye you sodding bastard!" Dave put his hand up to it, while Ray tended to his knuckles. 

"That's the least you should get, and I hope you didn't get that girl pregnant like you did Sue!" Ray knew that would stab his brother in the heart, but that was was what he was aiming for.

"Don't you EVER fucking talk about her, EVER! I loved her more than you could ever know, and I will never see her again!" Dave began to ball, and everything was spiraling into a huge emotional disaster, Ray turned his back on Dave, and finally he told Ray, "Get out of my flat, I'm done with you being even more of an asshole to me than normal!"

Without a word, Ray grabbed his coat and left his brother's place. Dave went to the bedroom, threw himself on the bed that still had the scent of Ray, and wept.


End file.
